Dynamis - Beaucedine
Prerequisites Following items: Drops Maps Strategy Pulls Mob Order This zone has every type of monster avialible so this is gonna be a hell of a recap. Quadav Scorpions can be rough with breakga, but rarely will it end a pull, quadav come in small pulls so its not so devastating, in the grand scheme of mobs in the zone Quadav are ranked easiest. The NMs have that knock back move which normally you'd want to watch out for, but it really doesn't matter. Beaucedine Glacier is so open that your chances of getting hit into something are mathematically insignificant. Orcs Hectaeyes know more than Dispelga. Kill NMs last. Stun every NM TP move regardless of what it is, if you get charmed kite until it wears off. Luckily for Orcs we manage to Skip about 80% of them by Sniping 083, so its not so bad but NMs still a pain. Orcs rank 2nd easiest only because we fight so few of them in this zone. Goblin If it wasn't for the Slimes these would probably Tie with orcs. Slimes cast your favorite paralyzga and resist your physical attacks. In addition Goblin dice always manages to surprise. Like Orcs while it seems we fight goblins for extended peroids of time most of it is just moving, and we fight relatively few NMs when compared to their successor of difficulty. Goblins receive a respectable 3rd most difficult of the zone. Yagudo Ah yagudo, good old silencga fucking up the mages. Yagudo aren't so bad though quite a few areas have extremely high densities of yagudo making it difficult to pull them individually. *see 014-020 & 021-023 Yagudo aren't necessarily anymore difficult than the rest, but you fight them in such cramped quarters and they have that AoE stun move, that they get pushed up to 2nd most dangerous monster in the zone. Hydras Finally Last and certainly not least (and i mean that) Hydras. A monster that exists in no other zone other than Beaucedine! Hydras are just a huge pain in the ass in every way. Xarcabard demons are pushovers compared to Hydras, every Hydra pull is as difficult as if you were fighting 3 Xarcabard demon NMs at the same time. 1. Hydras cannot slept 2. Eyes pop hydras, good old Magic casting eyes with Lv5 petrify 3. There are 48 eyes that pop 2~4 hydras each (thats 2x as many of any other beastmen statue) 4. Their drops are not any better than the rest of the monsters in the zone. 5. They move at enhanced movement speed Other than those 5 reason Hydras aren't so bad. If your going to fight hydras, you best have at least 36 people, that way you can tank 2 hydras at once with 2 tanks and kite the 3rd. seriously though, If your pulling these, make sure you have at least 2 people that can reliably gravity kite these (need movement speed +) There are 2 TE's in hydra land which is why Beaucedine Glacier always falls short on maximum time. Both are burried in Hydras, and i have never seen them. In order to pop the Attestation NM's for Relic weapons statue/eye? 157 at nue's tower must be killed, most shells flee a thf from 107 to 156 and have 6 blms follow behind the THF, then timed nuke 157 to pop NMs. when i say no one fights these, i mean absolutely no shell ever fights these things. These hands down receive the #1 most difficult monster family in dynamis award. Mob order is as follows SMN > BST > BST's pet > BLM, RNG, RDM, BRD > SAM, WAR, DRK, DRG > PLD & THF > DRG Wyvern > NIN > MNK > WHM Mob Names: NOTE: All Monster's have the Prefix Vanguard, thus it will be ignored in the table Category:Dynamis